amnesia
by Yaminisa
Summary: Soudain une lumière, des cris, le son du métal et de la vitre qui se brise, la douleur puis le néant. One shot ZoroRobin!


**Cette fic je l'ai dejà mis sur mon skyrock (j'ai le même psedo) et je l'ai fait pour ma grand soeur**

**Il y a pas grand chose a dire dessus**

* * *

La lumière des lampadaires éclairait l'intérieur de la voiture à un rythme constant. La musique pourtant forte était à peine audible sous les rires et moqueries des quartes garçons dans la Ferrari California verte de Zoro. Ils revenaient de la fête des 18 ans de Nami. Zoro conduisait, Luffy assit à coté de lui, Sanji juste derrière Zoro et donnait de petit coups de pieds une fois de temps en temps dans le banc de Zoro et Usopp était assit a coté de Sanji.

-J'aurais imaginé Marimo un peu plus bordélique, commenta Sanji.

-J'aurais dû me laisser trainer juste ou tu t'assis, cuistot du dimanche!

Au lieu de répliquer comme a l'habitude Sanji se contenta de tourné la tête vers la fenêtre seulement pour apercevoir une araignée descendre le long de la fenêtre. Immédiatement Sanji se poussa du côté d'Usopp en criant. Soudain une lumière, des cris, le son du métal et de la vitre qui se brise, la douleur puis le néant.

~Robin PoV~

-Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler de votre fils, dit le docteur à Mihawk.

Celui-ci se leva et alla voir le docteur un peu plus loin dans le couloir. A la distance ou il se trouva et avec les voix de tout notre groupe qui parlait je ne pouvais entendre se que disait le médecin. Ça fessait maintenant un mois depuis l'accident après la fête de Nami, tout le monde c'en était plus ou moins remis sauf Zoro. Luffy a eu quelque côte cassé, Sanji une jambe, Usopp a eu le poignet et le nez fracturé, mais Zoro est tombé dans le coma et a fait une hémorragie interne.

-Maintenant que j'y pense si il y aurait pas eu cette araignée, Sanji tu serais probablement mort parce que le toit a renfoncer de ton côté, dit Usopp.

Un moment de silence, puis le médecin revient pour nous parler à tous cette fois.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne est que votre ami, Roronoa Zoro est réveiller et en parfait santé physique malheureusement il souffre d'amnésie. Je ne peux pas vous le garantir, mais il se peut qu'il se souvient de vous lorsqu'il vous voit, le docteur ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre provisoire de Zoro.

-Zoro, tes amis et ton père sont là pour te voir, dit le docteur.

Le jeune homme se retourna, tout semblait normal, le même linge qu'il y a un mois, (propre il faut le spécifier), la même posture, cependant les paroles qu'il nous dit nous fit comprendre l'ampleur du problème.

-Ah… c'est eux mes amis c'est vrai que certains me semble… familier, dit-il calmement.

On est resté avec Zoro jusqu'à ce que les infermières nous sortent en dehors. Il s'est souvenu de Mihawk, Luffy et Sanji puis de quelques moments, mais jamais il s'est souvenu de quelle que chose me concernant.

_La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui dit pas les liens qui nous unissait, c'est parce que je veux qu'il s'en souvient de lui-même._

Je ferme mon livre et ouvre mon téléphone portable. Je parcourt différente photo pour m'arrêter sur celle que l'on avait pris le jour de ma fête. Sa main gauche était posée sur mon épaule gauche, nos deux mains droites étaient entrelacé, posé sur sa cuisse gauche et il m'embrassait sur la joue droite. Je passe les doigts sur la bague qu'il m'avait donné se jour là.

_C'est une promesse que un jour nous serons liées pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras._

Malgré les apparences tu avais toujours cette petite crainte que un jour j'arrête de t'aimer. Je trouvais ça plutôt mignon, à chaque fois que je te le fessais remarquer tu rougissais et me disais que c'étais normal, qu'il ne voulait pas perdre la personne qu'il aimait.

_Et c'est moi qui ta perdu…_

-Zoro PoV-

Je suis maintenant seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital, mon père et ma sœur ayant tout juste quitté (et y ont été obligé). Mon regard se pose sur la table de nuit à ma gauche sur lequel reposait un vase transparent contenant cinq fleurs.

_Qui les a laissé là, ce n'est pas Perona ni Mihawk (comme s'ils allaient me laissé des fleurs).Alors qui est-ce?_

Je vois mon portable, à côté du vase) s'illuminer :

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Hé Zoro tu te souviens…**

**Faire glisser pour déverrouiller**

Je faire glisser mais un code est nécessaire pour lire le message.

-… t'es pas sérieux…c'est quoi mon code, demandais-je a personne.

Après au moins 10 essais c'est en essayant sans même regarder que je ré me dépêcha a aller voir le message.

**Hé Zoro tu te souviens probablement pas de ton code c'est 9676!**

_I-BÉ-CILE! _

Juste lorsque j'allais le fermer mes yeux se pose véritablement sur le fond d'écran. Il y avait deux personnes (lors d'une journée à la plage) une était moi mais l'autre était une femme. Ses cheveux noirs lui semblait si doux, ses yeux bleus… les mots lui manquait pour les décrire, mais ils les trouvait magnifiques et encore plus, ses vêtements (un costume de bain rayé vert et blanc) lui allait a ravir comme probablement tout ce qu'elle portait. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus est qu'il était derrière elle, ses bras autour de sa taille et la tête sur son épaule. La mystérieuse inconnue avait les mains posés sur ses avant bras et tout les deux souriaient a l'objectif.

_Alors je suis avec quelqu'un et je l'ai oublié… Cette fille elle était dans la aujourd'hui, elle s'appelle Robin a ce que Luffy a dit._

-Nico Robin…, murmurai-je.

Deux semaine plus tard, j'obtenu la permission du docteur de rentrer chez moi et j'allais le faire de tout manière.

_Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire!_

Je demandai à Mihawk de me déposer chez Robin et de venir me chercher lorsque je l'appellerais. Je cogne trois coups sec à la porte et ce fut une femme plus vielle que Robin, mais qui lui ressemblait énormément qui ouvrit la porte.

_Probablement ça mère._

-Est-ce que Robin est ici, demandai-je le plus poliment que je pouvais.

-Oui un instant Zoro, dit-elle puis referma la porte.

Quelque minute après, la porte fut rouverte, cette fois par Robin.

-Oh, bonjour Zoro, dit-elle en souriant.

J'avais répéter dans ma tête un million de fois ce moment et je fis tout de même la chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Je l'attira contre moi et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'attrapa doucement son visage entre mes mains, me recula et caressa sa joue avec mon pouce.

-Désoler de t'avoir oublié, Robin, camélia, chuchotai-je.

Elle me regarda étonner, sourit, puis elle m'embrassa à son tour.

-Bon retour Zoro.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée**


End file.
